Fire and Cake
by outcast-scribbler-x
Summary: Duncan, Courtney and cake. Perhaps a fire is set alight as well? One-shot xX Rated M for lemon


**Fire and Cake**

**Duncan and Courtney together with cake. The rest are just details. One-shot xX Rated M for lemon. **

**A/N: Listening to 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran and as a result you will end up with this little drabble. This was so fun to write; it's unbelievable :D TDI, TDA, TDWT, TDAS could've happened, it couldn't have. It's all left to what you prefer most but above all I hope you just simply enjoy this. By the way, fire in the title is metaphorical. There won't be an actual fire, don't worry. It's just a feeling within. ;D HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any rights to Total Drama. **

**_~ If this room was burning_**

**_ I wouldn't even notice._**

* * *

><p>It bewildered them. They didn't know how and why, but they're not fighting it any longer. They never would have dreamed this would happen, and it couldn't have been better.<p>

Duncan had never expected that he'd ever be with a girl like her. Uptight, preppy, meticulous, type-A, life-set-from-the-start, _feisty, sexy_… Okay, so perhaps the fact that this was all so unexpected was what made it all so _enticing_ in the first place.

It was all left to the hands of destiny. And they wouldn't have had it any other way. Courtney's thoughts often questioned, 'is it love?' All she could possibly know is she's fell in too deep. There's no going back. It all seemed so _dangerous, _which in turn allured her even further.

It made her feel vivacious; yet contented. Something that felt so playful and gentle at first. But now a fire flickered and flared within. The glowing embers leaped and twirled in a fiery dance. Roaring, flickering flames that were eager, hungry, and rampaging. A flame that now engulfed her, soon to devour what stood in front her.

Sooner or later, she was going to explode.

It rained outside. The pitter-patter of the rain was soothing; and pleasant. As if in tune with the peace at heart.

And here she was in her apartment, baking a chocolate cake with Duncan. That's all there was to it.

Well, trying to that is. It's tricky to when a certain bad boy and good girl couldn't keep their hands off each other… Moreover, it didn't help that they were compelled to keep remaking a new batch. The 'cake' actually turned into the lopsided ball of flour and milk being thrown into the garbage. It wasn't that they were bad at baking really, actually, it was because every couple of minutes they were too busy making out against the refrigerator door.

To be frank, they both didn't care if the cake didn't get made at all. It was being with each other that was all that mattered.

This is was in fact something they decided to just do. They both wanted cake (though obviously something more). The idea of cake sounded nice to them and they thought 'why not?'

Soon enough though, the cake was eventually ready.

* * *

><p>So they got everything ready. It all looked so... Seamless. The decadent, iced cake sat on the bench counter, and twirls of steam arose from the delicious treat. The aroma of the chocolate cake was like entering a chocolate heaven. It was simply delicious.<p>

Both were satisfied with what they were able to accomplish as they were grinning from ear to ear.

They got out the forks and plates, both enjoying just each other's companies. This was between the two of them. Nobody else had to know at how soft Duncan was being. For all they know, Duncan the renowned delinquent does not bake cakes.

Standing across from each other on the bench eating, Duncan took some icing on his finger and smudged Courtney's nose. It felt cool and a bit sticky.

She suddenly gasped when he did something out of the blue. She felt his tongue graze right after the icing, lapping it up with a smirk.

Startled but soon after giggling lightly, Courtney got the idea. She took some icing and did the same to his cheek, leaning up to let her tongue dart out just barely to lick up the sweet, slightly sticky treat. Duncan stepped near her, slipping his arm around her waist as he scooped up another small bit of icing on his index finger.

Keeping her onyx eyes locked on his luminous teal ones, Courtney suddenly took his hand without a second thought and placed the tip of his finger in her mouth, shooting her tongue out to lap it up in small licks. Duncan smirked, holding onto Courtney just a bit tighter.

Duncan looked surprised, but he leaned in, taking her hand as he did the same. Only his tongue took long, tantalizing, incredibly slow licks, and Courtney blushed deeper. She could feel shivers run right up her arm and spine.

Thinking quickly, Courtney took her free hand to dab another bit of icing and a gob of cake on his neckline, which got him to pull back.

Startled but smirking, Duncan thought, _"Two can play at this game."_

Then he went to plunge his hand in the cake and he smudged a whole lot of cake across her chest region.

"Duncan!" Stepping back, she looked to see that Duncan was laughing; with tears beginning to form. After wiping away the tears, she saw soon an infuriatingly, conceited smirk come after.

_Jerk. _

She dunked her hand in the cake, picking up massive gobs of cake and smeared chocolate on his face.

Before both of them knew it, they were both lunging at each other smearing cake all over each other, laughing.

Duncan happened to get on top of Courtney pinning her on the floor in the progress but when he reached out to get more cake, they wasn't any left. There was just a plate, _cake-less_. Rich, bitter-sweet chocolate crumbs on it nonetheless but no actual cake to attack Courtney with anymore.

Like greased lightning though, Courtney had immediately went to push him off to exchange positions, leaving her now on top.

Smiling, she whispered to his ear, "Looks like the tables have turned." She brushed her lips against his lobe, tickling his ear with her hot breath, tantalizingly licking at the cake that was smeared there. He shuddered underneath his breath.

Suddenly an idea popped. Though it was out there (not too out there), but would Courtney be willing to take it that far? It wouldn't hurt to try…

As much as he really didn't want to interrupt what had been set in motion, he needed to know.

"Wait."

Perplexed, she stopped.

She moved her head to face him, with an inquisitive look on her face, "What is it?"

Their faces were inches from each other, noses almost brushing. Their eyes locked onto each other's, charcoal grey met incandescent teal. Both their eyes danced with passion, but moreover, both were wide-open, intently focused yet somewhat lost in each other's sights. It left them both breathless. They both half-laughed at the silence, both knowing full well that it was due to them being so lost in mesmerism.

_Damn, it's so hard to think when she's this beautiful. _

Half-laughing at the thought but soon he had a firm but inquisitive expression on. He was struggling to get the words out, yet he asked, "Do want to..?"

Courtney caught on in about an instant and breathed out, "Yes".

That was all he needed to hear. Well, in principle, that was all they_ both _needed to hear_._

And so they both got up, helping the other up and intertwining their hands together. She slowly led him to her bedroom, even if the two of them wanted to run there like there was no tomorrow. Anticipation and bliss overwhelmed the two.

Letting go of Duncan's hands, Courtney strut towards her bed, motioning Duncan towards her and gazing at him with lustrous, seductive eyes. In response, he just about pounced on her with a searing kiss (and he happened to taste like chocolate). The kiss was so incredibly powerful and teeming with such plea and craving, it took her breath away as she fell upon the bed, auburn hair splayed about as he climbed on top of her.

He pinned her against the bed gripping her wrists that fell at her sides, hovering above her.

Courtney craned her neck up and hungrily licked the smeared cake off of his neck, her tongue running along his pulse. Right away she felt Duncan stiffen as he sucked in a shaky breath, his grip on her wrists tightening. This only fueled her on as she continued to lick up along the side of his face and towards his ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking on it lightly before slowly pulling back as her teeth scrapped over the sensitive flesh.

"You're a tease," Duncan panted out, eyes lit and glazed over with lust. Courtney found that she was panting as well as she stared up at him, her hips starting to feel restless as they rotated.

"I'm only a tease if I hold out and don't let you take me to bed," she reminded Duncan as he dipped his head and started kissing along her neck and jaw line; licking up the cake so torturously slow. A delicious shiver ran down her spine and she felt a fire lit alight and settle between her legs.

"We already are in bed," Duncan pointed out and I smiled up coyly at him.

"Then why haven't you taken me yet?" Courtney breathed out before Duncan's lips smashed down against hers. The reaction to the kiss was immediate and her skin broke out in goose bumps. She felt like she was floating as her head got light, arching against his hold as he kissed at her collar bone.

Duncan kissed back up her neck before claiming her lips with his in a searing kiss and releasing her arms. In a second she had her legs wrapped around his waist and her hips rocking against his as her hands were latched into Duncan's neck and pulling him closer.

He tugged at the hem of her shirt, momentarily breaking the kiss to pull it over her head to reveal her white, lacy bra. He had wanted to rip herself off of her preppy attire for so long… It jumpstarted her heart like she was running a fifteen mile marathon when she did the same to him, revealing a toned and naked torso in turn.

With a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder, the rain poured down even harder.

Then, _click_. He unclasped her lacy bra, exposing her creamy and firm breasts.

And it all soon found it's rhythm as the kiss built with intensity. Courtney felt what resembled fire dancing in the pit of her stomach. Soon she was melting into his kiss with keen, loud lips and weakened knees.

What was surprising to them was how _natural _ it felt, and how the feeling of their lips dancing against each others could be so pleasurable, yet leave _him_ feeling weakened and completely out of control. He loved the sound of her gasps, her heightened breaths, and the way she wrapped her arms around his neck like she never wanted him to stop kissing her. Those sounds were what gave him the incentive to touch and explore. He wanted to see what other noises he could get out of her to prove the pleasure she found by being ravished by him after all this time. His hands then moved from her face and down to her waist, making her turn. She could hear the heightened desire in his breathing when her chest rubbed sensually against hers, catching him completely off guard. She felt him hesitantly pulling away, breaking the kiss.

Almost instantly, however, his head fell onto her shoulder and she felt his hot breath tickling her skin, as he pulled her impossibly closer into his arms. He then began planting openmouthed kisses down the side of her neck. A wide smile overwhelmed her face and she closed her eyes to take in the overwhelmingly delightful sensations he was inflicting on her body. He was well aware of how much she enjoyed his ministrations by the way she squirmed playfully in his arms and grabbed at the back of his shirt. He then smiled against her soft skin.

As absurd as it seemed to him, at that moment, if she had asked him to put on scuba gear and take a walk around the block while holding a metal rod in the air, he probably would do it without question.

Courtney rose her body up to take off her capris'. She then put her hands on either side of Duncan's waist, whist irresistibly boring into his turquoise orbs; and pulled his baggy jeans as well as his white boxers off, chucking both pairs to the floor. Eyes traveling further south, Courtney blushed as she realized it was bigger than she'd imagined.

Though, Duncan distracted her with another kiss, taking Courtney out of her thoughts. His hands just wandered aimlessly over her body, looking for the places where she'd moan the loudest or lean into him the most. With a hand on his chest and the other wrapped around his neck, she let him explore. She could really feel him against her, rubbing against her, touching her, making her feel so good it was like she was experiencing this almost outside herself.

Okay, maybe not her stomach, though... she kept giggling when he trickled his fingers down.

"Ticklish?" Duncan asked, grinning as he kissed an area behind her ear that made Courtney's breath hitch, just a bit. That was definitely nice…

Courtney pressed her lips together, nodding a bit. "It might just be because you're doing it…" she confessed, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

Shrugging, Duncan just let his lips wander after his hands down Courtney's body, his tongue creating patterns that still felt like fire against her skin.

And Courtney wanted to be burned.

He got on his knees and took her lacy panties off with his teeth. She was further turned on, he began rubbing her wet lips, kissing her again. He kissed her jaw, moving to her neck, then traced a path with his tongue from her clavicle to abdomen.

Her hands moved from his neck up to his neck to his Mohawk, mussing it up as her fingers clenched tighter the more pleasure she felt. Instinctively her legs spread wider, especially when Duncan placed his hands back on her thighs, moving them up like before.

Duncan looked up at Courtney, keeping his eyes on hers as he licked his lips.

He moved up, as he peppered kisses all over her face.

He then hovered over her, lining himself up for entrance as Courtney brushed his hair back a bit.

Concerned, he asked, "If it's too much, tell me, ok?"

She nodded and replied in a taut voice, "Ok," anticipating the soon-to-be rapture.

It felt hot, prodding, opening her up to something scary yet at the same time incredible.

It made Courtney feel alive.

A fire flickered and flared, incandescent within.

As he slowly slid his rigid shaft inside of her opening, his own body began to quake upon entry. Courtney gasped, which made Duncan stop. He looked down at her, concerned, but she nodded, and he kept going. She could feel his powerful length inside of her, thrusting.

Other than the sounds of them both moaning and panting, and other than the sounds of their bodies moving together, they were practically silent. Duncan, with his russet Mohawk mussed and a thin layer of sweat covering his skin, never looked more gorgeous to Courtney. He seemed to look vulnerable, not as invincible as he seemed to portray himself as. She just smiled, pulling him in for kiss after kiss as her hips moved back against his a bit faster, her legs wrapped around his waist tighter.

Once he caught on that she wanted more, Duncan smirked and thrust his hips a bit faster, a bit harder, which Courtney appreciated all the more. She moaned louder, letting her voice carry his name like a melodic mantra as those feeling. The pleasurable ones that she'd experienced just a few moments, started to emerge again. As much as she wanted more, and as much as she wanted it to last, she knew that wasn't possible.

So Courtney just clutched to Duncan tighter, letting him drive her into the sheets with each thrust and each one just brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Duncan kissed her hungrily, moaning right against her mouth as he held Courtney to him. Skin slapping against skin, bodies rutting and grinding against each other quickly... To Courtney, nothing could get better than this. It was like an out of body experience, with pleasure coursing through her veins and nothing but red-hot _fire_ pulsing on her skin. Her fingers dug into his back, throwing her head against the pillows. She was so close…

Courtney could feel that Duncan was close as well; she tilted her head back, closing her eyes tight as she held on as long as she could.

But the pleasure was just too much… Shocks and shudders ran from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, and with one final thrust back against him, Courtney arched completely into Duncan, throwing her head back and letting out the loudest moan she'd elicited since they'd started.

Shaking slightly and coming down from the high of her orgasm, Courtney just held onto Duncan, still moving back against him to help him soon reach that point as well.

Duncan did find release soon after Courtney though, and she moaned out with him, though not as loudly as before. But that incredibly hot feeling… He groaned rather loudly (something, Courtney realized, she enjoyed hearing). She smiled again, cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him softly, letting him relax now.

It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

He rolled off her, panting softly as he lay on his side to face her. Immediately Courtney curled up to him, a lazy smile gracing her face as her hands rested gently against his chest, her legs slowly entwining in his, because that's what felt natural.

Duncan pulled the sheets over their bodies and smiled down at his princess, kissing her forehead gently.

"Goodnight, princess."

Kissing his neck, Courtney started to drift off. "Goodnight," she replied.

It was right there and then as she fell asleep.

The flame that wound itself like a great hungry serpent within her, that was alive and ferocious was now at peace. Though, the smoldering fire within would surely be re-ignited, and burn soon. Though, she didn't mind the burning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dammmmnnnn 3,689 words yo ;o **

**My first attempt at writing something so sappy but most importantly, a lemon. What do ya think? To clear something up, the reason behind why I interconnect fire with love is because simply, love is hot. Sizzle sizzle burnnn ;oo Amirite? That's all I have to say, I'll leave you to philosophize the rest of the concept. Believe moi' when I say this when I have more to say but sadly I cbf. Soz. **

**BTW, they did use protection, I just didn't feel like it was necessary putting it in there. You imagine it up that he used a condom, mm kay? **

**I don't know. This idea was… Out there. And it probably sounds like shiee and unbalanced. At first I thought this was a great idea but now I'm thinking, "This is probably really crappy." But that doesn't matter. It matters what YOU think, as the intended reader. :) **

**REVIEW! Pretty please? :* **

**PS: Took me an entire four damn days -_- But I confess, it was fun! :P**

**PPS: Here's some lyrics ;) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the lyrics :)**

_"Kiss Me" ~ Ed Sheeran_

_Settle down with me_

_ Cover me up_

_ Cuddle me in_

_ Lie down with me_

_ And hold me in your arms_

_ And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_ I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_ And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_ Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_ You wanna be loved_

_ You wanna be loved_

_ This feels like falling in love_

_ Falling in love_

_ We're falling in love_

_ Settle down with me_

_ And I'll be your safety_

_ You'll be my lady_

_ I was made to keep your body warm_

_ But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_ Oh no_

_ My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_ I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_ And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_ Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_ You wanna be loved_

_ You wanna be loved_

_ This feels like falling in love_

_ Falling in love_

_ We're falling in love_

_ Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_ From hate to love_

_ From love to lust_

_ From lust to truth_

_ I guess that's how I know you_

_ So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_ So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_ You wanna be loved_

_ You wanna be loved_

_ This feels like falling in love_

_ Falling in love_

_ We're falling in love_

_ Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_ You wanna be loved_

_ You wanna be loved_

_ This feels like falling in love_

_ Falling in love_

_ We're falling in love_ ~


End file.
